Jesse
by Welshy84
Summary: i suck at summaries. read to found out
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: jesse  
RATING: R  
SUMMARY: after the fast and the furious. Jesse can't cope with what happened to him  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone  
FEEDBACK: please  
ARCHIVE: if you want it, but tell me where its going  
  
  
Mia and Brian was off somewhere. Vince was getting drunk, licking his wounds over the injuries to his arm and Mia leaving. Leon was trying to deal with what happened. Letty was wondering back and forth trying to make sure everyone was ok. Dom was locked in his room, feeling guilty for what happened. Believing everything was his fault. And Jesse... well Jesse's trying to forget what happened.  
  
Getting into a race, with Johnny Tran. Losing to him. Driving away. The fear eating away at him. Scared. His heart pounding. Seeing Dom. Thinking everything was going to be ok. Then hearing the spray of the bullets. Having them rip through his body. Laying on the ground believing he was going to die. Gasping for breath, as the pain got to much for him. And with every grasp of breath thinking it was going to be his last. Then falling into darkness, as the pain consumed him.   
  
Waking up in hospital, with doctors peering over him. Too scared, to even think. Wondering how he got there. Wondering what happened to his family. Petrified as the doctors told him he was lucky he survived, that he lost alot of blood. And as he lay on the bed, all he could do is think. Think about how he got there. Wishing he was dead. Knowing his dad was going to get his hands on him. He lost his car. But he just wanted him to be proud. He wanted to race with him. Then his thoughts would turn to the guys. Wondering were they where. Why they hadn't turned up. Then when one of them finally phoned up. The feeling of relief, happiness. Knowing they were ok. But there was also a feeling of hatred and jealousy. They were ok ... fine. And he wasn't. He was laying in a hospital bed. Wondering if it was going to be his last day, everytime he closed his eyes.  
  
Then finally when he left and he was home. The feeling of hatred was still there. They left him... they didn't care. He hates the meds he was given. He was to take about five different ones a day. His covered in bandages. He feels weak. And everyday he wishes that he wouldn't be around to see another day.  
  
His heading to the garage now. Everyone else is asleep. Too early for them. It isn't for him. His been away all night. Praying. Praying for the pain to end. Praying for a miracle that isn't going to happen. He walks into the garage. Looks around. Its his get away. The only place, he can focus. And not think of anything else. But today ... today it isn't working. He can feel the pain attacking him yet again. He can feel the unshed tears in his eyes. "Please stop." He whispers to himself, as he clings onto a tool.   
"I'm so scared right now."  
The words, he tells Dom that day. circles through him.  
"SHUT UP."  
He shouts, as he smashes his hands against his head. Then smashing over the tool box. As he accidently knocked against it. Wishing that his brain would shut up. Wishing that everything would end.  
  
Stumbling onto the floor. Trying not to cry. He picks something sharp off the ground. Not knowing what it was. Just knowing it was sharp.  
"Jesse."  
He looks up to see who called him. It was Letty. He hated her as well. She looked so healthy. So ok. She wasn't dealing with the same pain as him.  
"You ok?"  
She whispers, as she kneels in front of him.  
"What do you think?"  
Jesse whispers back. Wishing she'd go away. Wanting to deal with these on his own. He could feel her hand as she touched his shoulder. Pushing it away.  
"Go away."  
He whispers in a broken voice, as he leans back. But she doesn't give up.   
"I said go away."  
His voice gets louder. His almost screaming.  
  
"Jesse. Talk to me. Please."  
He hears her beg. Wanting to help him. But he doesn't know how to. Doesn't know how to deal with whats going on. Then she raps her arms around him. He tries to push her away. But it doesn't work. She just holds onto him tighter. Telling him its ok.   
  
After a while, the tears start sliding down his face. And he lays down on the floor. And presses his face into Letty's leg. Holding on to the tears. She stroking his hair.   
"Its going to be ok."  
And as his chest heaves and everything begins to hurt. The agony of it taking its toll. He finally lets it out. And thats how the others find them. Letty sitting on the floor, with a crying Jesse in her lap.  
  
THE END!! 


	2. authors note

thanks for the reviews guys, i'm glad you like it. but i'm gonna leave it there. but if you wanna  
read anymore of my stories, you can go here: 


End file.
